fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasputin
Rasputin (ラスプーチン, Rasupūchin, Распутин) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 1914 AD. Story A mysterious magician with great knowledge and a enormous magical power, Rasputin is good at fighting different people. A bit eccentric, its difficult for people to understand him and his attacks. He claims that the source of his strength is the love he carries without withering. Rasputin defends the idea that against a cold world, all mankind should have only love. Rasputin became a philosopher of 13th century Russia, as well as the the leader of a pansexual love cult with his own secret "Garden of Love". He keeps pleading that loving one another is important and won't give into people who don't listen to his constant persuasion. Rasputin also has a granddaughter named Raspuchiko, who is an mischief mage apprentice with a small but quite early progress in magic. She doesn't seem to understand the love Rasputin preachs about, but he hopes to change that. He enters the World Heroes tournament to spread his message of unconditional love, no matter how evil someone is, and demonstrate the futility and emptiness of fighting. When Geegus interrupts the tournament, Rasputin sees him as a fallen angel. When the tournament ends and evil seems to be purged from Earth, he uses Dr. Sugar Brown's time machine to go back to his time period, but ends up in the prehistoric era afther the machine malfunctions. Now chased by dinosaurs, Rasputin runs for his life. He comes back for the second World Heroes tournament, and continues to appeal the importance of love and gather more followers through his wins. When he realizes they don't listen to his repeated persuasions, Rasputin wonders if he can use his magical power to convey his feelings to people. During the tournament he develops a strong rivalry with Mudman due to his popularity, whom he believes to have dark evil masters disguised as a god, while the later contests the love that Rasputin holds. Rasputin ends up opening the Church of Love and Humanity, but people ignore him, unprepared for his teachings. Rasputin also participates in the third World Heroes tournament, still defending his views on peace and love. He finally seems to get followers, but his ending implies they are actually taking part in a play as curtains seen to close on them. He also calls his believers "fans". Game Appearances *World Heroes - Playable *World Heroes 2 - Playable *World Heroes Perfect - Playable Trivia * According to Jack the Ripper's winning quote, Rasputin's blood has a strange taste, so he spits it out. Jack does the same to Mudman, Brocken and Neo-Dio. Coincidentally, his character designer is the same person who was in charge of Rasputin and Mudman' designs. * He is based loosely on Gregoriy Yefimovich Rasputin. one of his win quotes is "All will be saved with the power of my love. Except for Nicholas II, of course". The real life Grigori Rasputin was a trusted friend of the family of Nicholas II, the last Tsar of Russia. * Rasputin's Desperation Move (DM), "The Secret Garden", in World Heroes Perfect is infamous for depicting Rasputin seemingly raping his opponent. Rasputin grabs and throws them into his "Garden of Love", where he then proceeds to follow them behind and presumably have his way with them, as cartoon hearts burst out, and the fighter is seen struggling to get away. The game ADK World says that Rasputin created this technique because Mudman was starting to overshadow him. * Rasputin's also references Marilyn Monroe's famous scene from the movie "The Seven Year Itch", where her skirt is blown up by a draft from a sidewalk grate. In one of his win poses, Rasputin's long tunic blows up in the wind, which makes him try to lean down to catch it similar to her. * Rasputin's granddaughter Raspuchiko only appears in the extra comic books present in the Sega Saturn and NeoGeo CD versions of "World Heroes Perfect". She is mentioned in Rasputin's bio in the game ADK World. Gallery World Heroes Rasputin ending3.png|Rasputin in the Prehistoric Era Rasputin ending2.png|Rasputin's ending Rasputin ending1.png|Rasputin using the Time Machine Rasputin pic.png|Portrait Rasputin manual.jpg|Artwork Rasputin chibi.jpg|Chibi art Rasputin_end1.gif|Rasputin's SNES ending Rasputin_end2.gif|Rasputin's SNES ending World-magazinead.jpg|Magazine ad World-heroes-ngcover.jpg|Neo Geo Cover art WorldjapaneseSNEScover.jpg|Japanese SNES Cover World-heroes-cover.jpg|Cover art World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Rasputinwh2j pic.png|Portrait Rasputin wh2ending1.png|Ending Rasputni wh2ending2.png|Ending Rasputin wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Rasputin Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Rasputin intro.png|Intro Rasputin bust.png|Bust Wh2j gb.jpg|WH2 Jet Game Boy Cover Wh2 pcenginecover.png|WH2 Cover PC Engine version Wh2 marqueeheader.jpg|WH2 Marquee Header Wh2 famicomcover.jpg|WH2 Famicom version cover World-Heroes-2-Jet-Image-Album-Soundtrack-OST2.jpg|Artwork from WH2 Jet OST Category:Male Category:Human Category:Russian Category:Sorcerer Category:World Heroes Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Fire